


If this is a dream, I hope this dream can last forever

by BuongiornoPrincipessa



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/BuongiornoPrincipessa
Summary: Claudia and Stacey are used to share everything: clothes, make-ups, tests, secrets, feelings... But they never shared a kiss, at least not until now.
Relationships: Claudia Kishi/Stacey McGill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	If this is a dream, I hope this dream can last forever

For the first time, Claudia was in Stacey's house, in Stacey's bedroom, while both were getting ready for their school's dance. The other girls were already there, too impatient for wait for their most vain friends. They were almost ready when Claudia noticed something.

"Oh, no. I think I forgot my lipstick!" Kishi says in despair. 

"Do you want me to lend you mine?" Stacey asks with a friendly smile on her face. 

"Yes, please!"

The blonde watches while the asian used her sweet lipstick in her sweet lips, Stacey got caught thinking what would be the taste of her friend in her own mouth.

"Y'know, I was thinking... We share everything: clothes, make-ups, tests, secrets, feelings... But we never shared a kiss."

"You're right."

"We already did it with some boys... but not with each other."

"So, you're saying that we should kiss?"

"Well, I would like to kiss you but if you don't want to-"

"Stacey, I would love to kiss you."

"Really?"

"Really."

The two girls get close to each other smiling nervous and happy for what was about to happen. Stacey hold Claudia's hand and took a lock of her hair out of her face before pressing her own lips against her friend's. When they stopped the kiss, they looked at each other still smiling and still holding hands.

"I think I'll have to tell Trevor that he isn't my date for the dance anymore."

"You better tell because you are really going to be my date now."

They both laugh and don't stop looking at each other not even for a second. The girls couldn't belive that it was true, that the kiss really happened. They were just hopping that if this was a dream, maybe their dream could last forever.


End file.
